


Save Me

by Roostr1



Category: Hollywood Undead (Band), ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Dean, M/M, Tricked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roostr1/pseuds/Roostr1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Love's a drug, I'm an addict, Ditched my heart just to kick the habit~'</p><p>Dean's been betrayed once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Wattpad. Find me: xEpicWWEFanx

Song: Save Me  
Album: Day of the Dead (2015)  
———————————————

Dean stormed through the back, angrily wiping at his eyes. How could his best friend, his lover, his universe, just turn on him like that? After everything they'd been through with the Seth betrayal, the abuse from the Authority, the heartbreaks, the fights — everything was ruined because he was desperate to be the face of WWE.

Joseph A'noai, better known as Roman Reigns, was dead to him. Just like that two-toned, scumbag, Seth Rollins. Dean was on his own once again in his lifetime.

"Dean!" A shrill, annoying voice hollered. Great, Renee Young was rushing towards him, barefoot as usual.

"Can I get your reaction to what we just saw out there? Your best friend, and fellow former Shield member, just turned on you and ripped away your chance at the WWE World Heavyweight Championship." She held the mic closer to Dean and all he did was scowl at her.

"He was never my best friend. I thought I could trust him, but he's just as bad as that Justin Bieber wannabe, Seth Rollins. I've been on my own since day one and I guess it'll always be that way. I have nobody now, Renee! Nobody's in my corner, nobody has my back, nobody to stand up for me..." Dean wiped at his eyes again.

"You have no idea how it feels to have not one, but two, of your so-called best friends turn on you. It hurts worse than stepping on a rusty nail barefoot, and you should know how that feels because you never wear any God damn shoes." Dean evilly laughed, trying to hold back the tears.

Renee gave him a surprised look then prepared to ask Dean another question.

"No more questions." He walked away before she could protest and say something.

Pushing past more people, he finally arrived at his locker room. He wasted no time in breaking down and dropping to his knees. Dean had never cried this hard in his life, not even when Seth left him.

As Dean was sobbing uncontrollably, there was a slight knock on the door. Dean couldn't hear it through his loud cries. He curled up on the floor, not noticing Roman entering the room. The larger man gasped at the sight in front of him.

"Jon..." Roman said, shutting the door behind him.

Dean looked up at the sound of his name and his eyes instantly filled with rage at the sight of the man above him.

"You dick!" Dean yelled, quickly standing.

"Jon.. Let me explain."

"No! You chose your career over me, which you promised not to do!" Dean hiccupped, wiping at his eyes yet again.

"I didn't have a choice!"

"My ass! You promised me! You said that no matter what  happened, you wouldn't do that to me!"

Roman stepped closer to the younger man, holding his hands up.

"Jon, seriously, let me explain. I just need you to calm down."

"How can I calm down when my fuckin' boyfriend just beat me down in front of the whole world?! You broke another promise, Joseph!" Dean pushed Roman back, trying to get his anger out with hurting Roman too much.

As Dean was going for another shove, Roman grabbed his hands and pulled him tightly to him.

"Listen to me, Jonathan." Roman knew that every time Dean heard his full real name, he knew it was important.

Dean hushed himself and wiped his eyes, looking up at Roman.

"I had no choice whatsoever. Paul said that if I didn't turn, he'd suspend me for not listening to him." Roman soothed, running his fingers gently through Dean's hair.

"B-but you br-broke your promise..!" Dean hollared before burying his face in Roman's chest.

"Hey, hey, shh.."

"I'm h-heartbroken, J-Joe! You, of a-all people, be-betrayed me!" Dean's cries were muffled against Roman's chest.

"I know, honey." Roman softly kissed Dean's head. "But it was either lose my job and not he able to see the love of my life anymore, or have us both get fired and get everything taken away."

Dean stayed quiet, realizing that what Roman did wasn't only for himself, but for both of them. They both would've lost their jobs is Roman wasn't willing to listen. Even though Dean was left alone in the storylines, he knew he wouldn't be alone outside of it.

"Jon.."

Dean looked up at the dark haired man, silent tears still rolling down his face.

"I love you more than anything. Please know that this will be best for the both of us." Roman softly kissed Dean's forehead, letting his lips linger there.

"B-but.."

Dean was shushed by a thick finger getting set on his lips.

"No buts. Let's head back to the hotel. A nice, warm bath and a massage will soothe your body after what happened tonight." Roman weakly smiled, removing his finger from Dean's lips.

"Fine, but you better use that heat-up body oil." Dean huffed, wiping at his tears.

"Deal." Roman whispered, taking Dean's hand into his own.


End file.
